Together We Make a Family
by hma1010
Summary: The five times Blaine went to stay with the Hummels and the one time he went home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I know I said I wouldn't write any more multi-fics, however this one is already written and I realized that it would have been crazy long if I made it a one shot like I had planned! I will update it ever Wednesday and Sunday (I know today is Tuesday but i couldn't wait!) **

****Please let me know what you think of it! If everyone hates it I can scrap it but I think it's a cute idea!****

**-I don't own anything from Glee!**

* * *

Burt and Elizabeth Hummel had begun fostering children a couple years into their marriage. They had difficulty having their own child, so as they kept trying, they both decided to continue sharing their home with children who didn't have the luxury of parents for whatever reason.

After five years of marriage and three years of fostering, Elizabeth finally saw the plus sign on the pregnancy test. She and Burt celebrated and decided that during her pregnancy and for the first couple years after their child was born, they would not foster. Kurt was born very early on a Monday morning and took his parents' hearts from the moment they saw him. His rosy cheeks and his bright blue eyes captured them, and for the first year and a half of his life, his parents doted on his every need. Though they had thought about more children, with Burt's salary at the garage, they decided that for now, they would remain with one and instead continue fostering children when Kurt turned five.

**One**

It was a random Tuesday in October, while a twenty-one month old Kurt laid on the couch half asleep in the living room watching an episode of Barney, that Elizabeth washed the dishes from breakfast that morning, but continued to peak back at her son. She smiled when she saw him slip his thumb into his mouth, knowing he'd be out cold in minutes. The phone jarred her from watching Kurt and she rushed to pick it up before it disturbed him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lizzie?" She smiled when she heard Joan's voice, the woman who had brought five beautiful children into their home prior to Kurt's birth.

"Joan, how are you? It's been too long!"

"I'm fine, and how are you and the family? Gosh Kurt must be almost two by now!"

"He's twenty-one months! Time is flying, I'll tell you."

"I can only imagine."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Well…I know you and Burt said you wanted to wait a while to foster again."

"Yes, until Kurt is at least five."

"I know and I totally understand that."

"But?"

"Well, but I know for a fact that your fostering license is still active, that you haven't let it expire."

"And?" Her stomach twisted, knowing that if a child was in need there was no way she'd be able to say no.

"Well…Lizzie, I wouldn't call you and Burt up if there was any other option, but I promise you there aren't. I have a baby, well a three month old, and there's just nowhere for him to go at the moment. The closest placement is in Akron and that's about four hours out."

"What could his family have done already?"

"The mom is nineteen and drank through her pregnancy, the father twenty and refusing custody. The girl's parent's kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant out of wedlock, ultra-conservatives I think, anyway, he was born early and very small, spent these three months in the NICU while his lungs developed and he got stronger. The doctors say he's ready to leave the hospital now though. Please tell me there's something you can do?"

"Is he still sick?"

"No, no. They say because he was born so early he might have complications as he gets older, higher risk for respiratory infections, ear aches, things like that, but he's perfectly healthy now, if not still a little bit on the small side."

"And his mother?"

"She's entered a rehab as part of her case plan working with child welfare to get him back."

"What's the little guy's name?"

"Blaine, and I'll tell you he's a sweetheart. He's not very playful, though spending three months in a hospital would do that to anyone, but he's friendly and you should see the hair on this one, Lizzie, it's a big poof of dark brown curls. He's adorable."

"I'll have to talk to Burt, see what he thinks." She knew that Joan knew that they would be taking Blaine.

"Of course! Please just get back to me as soon as possible, we'd like to have him placed by tonight."

Elizabeth, as promised, spoke to Burt. As he listened to her gush about the baby that he knew was already coming to live with them by the way she talked about him, he smiled. She was just as beautiful today as she was when he started dating her in high school and he heart was bigger than ever. He knew he'd never regret a day of listening and following anything she told him.

* * *

That is how at six o'clock that night, after signing paper work and going over formalities with Joan, Burt and Elizabeth found themselves kneeling side by side against the bathtub. Elizabeth gave Blaine his bath as Kurt splashed next to him and showed him his toys while being bathed by Burt.

As Joan had mentioned, Blaine was a little subdued and very tiny, about the size at three months that Kurt had been at about one and a half months. He did not easily smile, and he was not overly chatty with his baby talk. The only exception, of course, was when it came to Kurt. It seemed that every "Bwaine! Bwaine!" that was shouted grabbed at the babies' attention. He stared as Kurt had gestured wildly while he showed him different pictures he had painted the day before, and when Kurt tickled him, Blaine giggled loudly. It seemed that Kurt was the secret weapon to break Blaine out of his shell.

After the bath, Elizabeth and Burt attempted to put the two boys to sleep. They were grateful that Kurt had just begun sleeping in a toddler bed so that his crib was available for Blaine. When they put the baby down, however, he began to cry. It seemed that they could not get him settled no matter what they tried.

"Mommy?"

Kurt called from his bed. Elizabeth left Blaine in Burt's arms, walked over to her son and took a seat on his bed, "What is it baby?"

"Mommy, Bwaine's scared."

"I know, honey, that's why me and daddy are trying to make him feel better. He'll quiet down soon enough."

"Someone should sleep with him like when I'm scared and daddy lets me sleep between you."

"That's a good idea, but Blaine is too tiny to sleep with me and daddy."

Kurt put his hand on his chin and thought. His face lit up after a few moments, "I know! I could sleep with Bwaine! I'll make him less scared!"

Elizabeth smiled and pulled her son into a tight hug, "That's very sweet honey, but he's too tiny to sleep in your bed and the two of you can't fit in his crib. He'll feel safe knowing you're in the same room as him. You won't let anything happen to Blaine, right?"

At that moment, Burt placed Blaine back in the crib, he began to fuss a little bit, seemingly on the verge of tears, but Kurt jumped out of his mother's arms and off the bed and made his way over to the crib. He stuck his hand through an opening and held Blaine's hand.

"Bwaine, you don't have to be scared. I sleep in here too and daddy says there are no monsters." He looked up to Burt who shook his head in agreement. Blaine was staring quietly at Kurt, "You can wake me up if you need to." His eyes began getting heavy. "Night night Bwaine." Kurt said in the whisper of a child and walked back to his bed where Elizabeth began tucking him in. Blaine made no more noises and slowly fell asleep as Burt stared in disbelief between the baby and his son.

"Mommy?" Kurt asked tiredly as she tucked the blankets around him.

"Yes?"

"Is Bwaine my bwother?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, "No, baby, Blaine has his own mommy but she is feeling sick so Blaine is going to stay with us for a little while until his mommy feels better. Is that ok with you?"

"Yea, I like him. He's going to be my fwiend." He closed his eyes.

Elizabeth leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "When he gets a little bit bigger I'm sure you're going to be great friends."

Burt kissed him as well and they walked to the doorway, shutting the lights. The room still had an orange glow from the nightlight, but all was quiet. On one side was a crib with their foster son, sleeping soundly. On the other side, Kurt lay in his bed, the safety bar keeping him from rolling off and his thumb had found its way to his mouth. They both were laid on their backs with their faces turned towards the other.

"I think this will be good for both of them," She leaned into Burt and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek, "I don't think we'll ever regret taking him."

* * *

As time went on, Blaine seemed to be catching up to where other babies were in their development. He seemed to miss his milestones by three or four months, but the pediatrician continued to assure Burt and Elizabeth that it was nothing to worry about given his birthing history.

Kurt continued to help Blaine make strides. Because the younger boy seemed to be enthralled whenever Kurt spoke to him, Blaine began to talk back by making noises that kept Kurt's attention on him. Holidays passed and months went by and though the Hummels had to bring Blaine on many visits with his mother and social workers, they began to feel as though Blaine was one of them, was theirs. It was on the day after Blaine's third birthday that Elizabeth received the call she had been dreading.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, but the judge made the ruling."

"That girl should not be anywhere near him! She's a mess, have you seen her lately?" She asked angrily, raising her voice and catching the attention of Burt who sat on the living room floor with the boys watching Kurt paint Blaine's toenails but mostly all the skin around the nails while Blaine giggled loudly, both boys oblivious to what was going on.

"I know, I know it's not ideal, but Lizzie this is how it works. Rebecca is clean now, no alcohol or drugs in the past year, she got her GED, and she's completed all of the parenting classes. There's nothing else we can do, we knew this day was coming for a while now."

Elizabeth sniffled a little looking over at Blaine who seemed so happy and care free. Any time they had taken him to a visit with his birth mother he withdrew and became nervous and shy, "I just...he's been here for so long, it's hard."

"I know it is, we're going to keep watching her though, I'll make sure he's ok."

That's how, the next morning Elizabeth and Burt found themselves explaining to Kurt and Blaine what was going to happen.

"But I don't wanna live with mommy Webecca," Blaine looked at them with big wet eyes, his lower lip began to tremble, "Did I do something wrong?"

Elizabeth squeezed him tight where he was sitting on her lap, Kurt sitting on Burt's next to her, "Of course not honey! We all love you so much and we love having you here, but Rebecca is your mommy and she loves you too and wants you to live with her now."

"Can Kurt come too?"

"Sorry, kiddo, but Kurt has to stay here with us." Burt said sadly.

"But...but...pwease don't make me go!" He began to cry then, hiding his head in Elizabeth's chest, "Pwease!"

The whole family had tears in their eyes, but after Blaine, Kurt was crying almost as hard. Elizabeth knew that the hardest part was that they didn't really understand what was happening and why. Kurt wiggled out of his father's lap and scooted in front of Blaine. He took Blaine's hand but said nothing. After a moment, Blaine turned and looked at Kurt before getting out of Elizabeth's hold and attaching himself to Kurt. They squeezed each other tightly, "Don't worry Bwaine, I'm not gonna say bye, your my best fwiend!"

Blaine nodded but said nothing. They stay in each other's arms for a while but eventually the tears dried up. The family watch _The Little Mermaid_ together and ate lunch, but then Joan was at the front door and it was time for Blaine to leave. He was given tight hugs by Elizabeth, Burt, and an especially tight one from Kurt, and then Blaine was out the door and in a silver car. Elizabeth watched the car drive away next to Burt who was holding a crying Kurt.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to wish to see him again or hope we never do because then his mother did a good job. Neither seems like the right choice."

Burt put his free arm around her, "He knows we're here no matter what."

After a few minutes of staring at the place where the car had disappeared, they went back inside and found that they were no longer sure how to function as a family of three anymore.

* * *

**So?! Continue this or delete and forget about it forever?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I know what I said, Wednesday and Sunday and all that but come on, you guys are freakin awesome! I will be away until Sunday, though, so the next update will be put up then! I hope you all continue to enjoy this and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Three years had passed, but the Hummels never seemed to find their groove after Blaine had been returned to his mother. They had taken two other children since that July day, but neither of the kids seemed to fill their void and after the second one was returned to her parents, they stopped taking anyone. Though they hoped for Blaine to be happy and healthy, they only had room for one more child and decided to keep that space open incase he ever needed placement again.

Through somewhat not quite legal updates from Joan, Elizabeth and Burt were able to keep track of Blaine and how he was doing. Though they were never given specific information, they found out when Rebecca was referred to a prevention agency from child welfare and they were also told, one year later, when Blaine was removed due to allegations of child abuse.

A little over three years after they had said goodbye, Burt, Elizabeth, and Kurt stood in the same entry way and watched a now six and a half year old Blaine walk back into their lives.

He held Joan's hand but stared at the ground as he walked into the home, and Elizabeth noticed that he was still much smaller than a six year old should be. He obviously hadn't been fed regularly and he didn't seem short so much as just tiny. Still, his hair held the same unruly curls that she remembered and his face, though tilted downward, was just as sweet as when he was a baby.

Joan smiled at Elizabeth and Burt then looked down at him, "Blaine, can you say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

He looked up ever so slightly and almost whispered, "Hi."

Elizabeth moved forward and kneeled down in front of the boy, "Hi Blaine, do you remember us?"

He looked up at her and then behind her where Burt was standing with Kurt in front of him and shook his head no. She wasn't surprised, he was so young when he had lived with them and even Kurt could barely remember Blaine's presence, though she thought that what he did remember might have mostly come from stories and pictures.

"Well, when you were very small you came to stay with us for a while too. We're very happy to have you back, and if you need anything just ask either myself or Burt over there ok?"

He looked back at Burt and his eyes widened a little at the size of the intimidating man.

"Oh it's ok," Elizabeth smiled, "He looks really tough but he's just a big o'l softy!"

Blaine smirked but made no further noise. He looked back at Burt but then his eyes fell down to Kurt and he just stared.

"Kurt has been real excited to see you again, Blaine," Burt said kindly, "Kurt why don't you say hi."

He nudged his son a little forward and that seemed to be enough to break Kurt out of whatever spell he was under and suddenly Kurt stepped forward and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Hi Blaine! Do you want to play with my toys? Mommy and daddy said you were going to stay here again so I'm gonna share them with you. You can play with anything you want…except my tea set! I have to be there when you play with that because boys are rougher than girls and mommy says we have to be careful because it's real glass and I don't want you to break it."

Blaine's mouth opened a little in wonder as Kurt spoke in one breath with no pause. When he didn't respond in anyway other than blinking, Kurt began to lead him out of the room, "Come on Blaine!"

The adults laughed as the two boys left the room.

"That didn't take long! I think Kurt's got the perfect personality to get Blaine out of his shell."

Elizabeth smiled a little but her face quickly turned serious, "What happened? I thought you had said everything was going well?"

Joan sighed a little, "It had been, Rebecca seemed to be doing well but then she got a new boyfriend. Of course I can't tell you everything, but they drank together and she allowed him to use physical discipline with Blaine. He still has some welts on his bottom, but they should heal up soon."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and Burt looked ready to kill the guy.

"He got arrested, I would hope." Burt said angrily.

"Well, charges were filed against him and also against Rebecca for allowing it to go on, but of course they're out on bail right now. She's still allowing him to stay with her, and while that continues obviously we can't have Blaine in the home."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Honestly? He might get a year or so in jail since it's his first offense and they'll probably end up with a plea bargain. Rebecca will most likely end up on probation and child welfare will get her into AA, make sure she sobers up before allowing Blaine home again."

"That's it?" Burt's face turned red, Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Joan's face was sad, "It's not fair. These kids deserve better and the parents deserve to pay when they mistreat them. Unfortunately, the system is flawed and punishment is much less severe than it aught to be."

Joan left shortly after and Elizabeth began to prepare dinner while Burt went to check on the boys. He found them sitting in the middle of the bedroom between the two twin beds in the room, a puzzle partially completed.

"Here, you can do this one." Kurt handed Blaine a piece and picked up his own. After he placed his in the right spot he looked at Blaine who was still holding the piece he was handed, "Do you need help finding where it goes?"

Blaine shook his head, "I was waiting for you to do yours first."

"How come? Your piece doesn't even fit near where mine was."

"It's your puzzle, you should go first."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine funny, "You're silly, we're doing it together so it's both of our puzzle right now, ok?"

Blaine's lips turned up in a small smile and he placed his piece into it's spot, "Ok," he said and picked up another.

Burt quietly walked back down the hall to the kitchen to help his wife; he was proud of his son and knew Blaine was in good hands.

Dinner was not as difficult as Elizabeth had predicted. Blaine was quiet and only spoke when a question was directed at him and generally used as few words as possible, but he ate his food and seemed to be happy to be sitting next to Kurt who told story after story of his second grade class and his friends.

After dinner, Elizabeth gave the boys a bath and had to keep her emotions in check when she came face to face with the evidence of the abuse that Blaine had endured. As Joan had mentioned, there were red and lifted welts on his bottom, but besides that he had bruises on both arms in the shape of a hand from where someone had grabbed him too tightly. He also had a circular scar on his back that looked a bit older, and she tried to convince herself that it wasn't from a cigarette, that someone wasn't cruel enough to put out a cigarette on his back as a punishment.

She was sure that she would have broken down right there if it weren't for the high pitched giggles that came out of both boys as they played with sailboats and toy fish. Her heart melted when Blaine reached across and placed some bubbles on Kurt's face and said, "Captains have to have beards." And they both giggled again.

After their bath, Burt told them a story full of funny voices and then they tucked the boys into their beds. With a kiss on the head for both of them from both Burt and Elizabeth, the lights were shut off and the door closed slightly. Before they were able to head back to their room, the boys' whispers stopped them.

"Hey Kurt?"

Sheets moved to indicate he had turned to face Blaine, "Yea?"

"Your parents are really nice."

"Yea, I like them. Are yours not nice?"

"No, I don't think my mommy likes me very much."

"Oh, well, you can share mine for a while if you want to?"

"Really?"

Kurt yawned, "Yea, as long as you don't try and take them from me."

"I won't, I promise!"

"Ok. Night Blaine."

"Night Kurt."

Elizabeth and Burt shared a smile and then walked to their room and went to bed.

* * *

It was a few months later, as predicted, Rebecca was on probation and her boyfriend had indeed been sentenced to three years in jail. Rebecca was also sentenced to return to rehab in order to get out of serving jail time, which she happily agreed to.

The Hummel family, plus Blaine, got into a routine once again and the boys attended the same school with Blaine in the first grade and Kurt in second. He had been behind when he started, but Blaine quickly caught up with his class and was at an appropriate level for a first grader. Though he made a friend or two in his class, he was generally reserved in school, and only really showed his true personality when he was with Kurt. When they were together, he acted like any other six year old. He often played with Kurt's friends and seemed to have a great time at Kurt's eighth birthday party.

Though more reserved, Blaine was able to open up around Burt and Elizabeth as well and things seemed to be going smoothly. Two months later, everything changed.

At 11:00 am, Kurt and Blaine were both called to the principal's office and were sat down together next to Kurt's aunt Christine. She tearfully explained that Elizabeth had gotten into a car crash and was hurt really badly. Burt was with her, but they didn't know if she was going to be ok.

She wasn't ok.

The funeral was that Saturday on a bright and sunny day, which given Elizabeth's personality seemed to fit perfectly. Blaine stayed by Kurt's side through the church service and held his hand tightly on the car ride over to the cemetery. He tried to be strong for Kurt and Burt while they stood with all the other people at the grave.

Blaine looked to his right and saw Kurt staring up at his dad, but Burt only had eyes for the casket in front of them. He didn't notice the tears gathering in Kurt's eyes or the slight tremble in his bottom lip. He didn't notice these things but Blaine did, and as the first tear fell from Kurt's eye, he felt Blaine's hand slip into his. He looked down at their joint hands then back up to the boy who so suddenly was a meaningful presence in his life. Kurt looked back up at his father who was still caught up in his own emotions and then threw himself into Blaine arms and began crying in earnest.

"I miss her."

"I know you do."

"Will it ever stop?"

"Will what stop?"

"The pain in my heart."

Blaine squeezed him a little tighter, "I don't know, I hope so."

Later that night, when all the people left their home, Burt loosened his tie and walked to the boys' room to check on them. He found them both asleep in Kurt's bed, holding each other tightly with tear stained cheeks. He walked in and gently took their shoes off and placed a blanket over them before he left them to sleep, happy they had each other at this time.

* * *

It couldn't have been worse time, a few weeks later, when Joan regretfully called to inform Burt that Blaine would once again be returning to his mother. The boys had become even closer after Elizabeth's death, and seemed to be crucial in not only healing their own pains, but Burt's as well. Losing Blaine now, when the pain seemed to finally be less raw, felt like opening their wounds a little bit again.

The goodbye was somber and tear-filled. Blaine was given the house number and knew to call if he ever needed anything. Kurt gave him his favorite bear and hugged him extra tight. Burt told him he was proud of him and to keep his chin up and that they'd always be there for him.

Kurt and Burt stared at each other and then looked around the silent home that they were now the only two occupants of. Their other halves had been ripped away from them and it seemed impossible, at that moment, to figure out a way to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- As promise, here is chapter 3! I want to thank you all for commenting, favoriting, and following! It means SOOO much too me! The next chapter will be up by Wednesday, sooner if I can't hold out! Thank you again for reading!**

**-I don't own anything Glee.**

* * *

Blaine's return to the Hummel home was far less cheerful than it had been the previous times. At twelve years old, he was more than aware that his mother was unfit to care for him, but knew he would return to her once she finished yet another stint in rehab.

There was no physical abuse in the past five years since he had left the safety of the Hummel's, but his mother would often disappear for days on end. When she was home, he usually found her passed out and sleeping off a drunken bender. Last time he had been sent back to her, it hurt more than he could ever explain. He hadn't remembered the first time he had been with the family because he had been too young, but the last time he remembered too clearly.

The love the family showed him was all that kept him from completely breaking down while in the care of his mother. She had, of course, thrown out the slip of paper with the Hummel number on it as soon as she discovered it, probably because she was reminded of her failures, Blaine thought.

The last five years had been dark and lonely for him; his only happiness came from the two photos he had been hiding since his return. The first one was a photo of him in Elizabeth's lap (the woman who taught him what a mother truly was) and Kurt in Burt's lap. The second was a picture he looked at enough that the edges had begun to tear. In it, he and Kurt were outside during a snowstorm and they were hugging tightly and had smushed their faces together. Their cheeks were equally as rosy from the cold and their smiles were bright and directed at the camera. It was taken days before Elizabeth's death; one of the happiest days of his life.

Rebecca herself initiated Blaine's third stay with the Hummel's, surprisingly enough. In the first real motherly act he had ever seen, she drove him to the child welfare office and held a meeting with Joan stating that she wanted to be a better mother and show Blaine that she really did love him. He'd heard it before, but somewhere deep inside, he felt the flicker of hope once again. Hope that she really would change, hope that she really loved him enough to do it, to put him first.

Burt was shocked when Blaine walked through the door. Joan had once again kept him updated and gave him the message from Blaine that he no longer had their phone number, but he still wasn't ready for what he saw. Though the boy's features were pretty much the same, if not five years aged, it was the look in Blaine's eyes that really got to Burt. Where there was once childhood innocence and lightness, a playfulness, his eyes were now dull and sad. He saw deep, deep pain that could only be in the eyes of someone who was repeatedly let down. Blaine smiled a little when he saw Burt and stuck his hand out to shake the man's hand. Burt glanced at the outstretched hand a moment before pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you, kid, it's been too long."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you again." He said quietly when he pulled back.

"I told you we'd always be here if you needed us."

Blaine nodded but did not reply. After the papers were signed and Joan had left, Burt carried Blaine's one suitcase to the same room he had stayed in the past two times he had been there. The room that felt like the safest place in the world.

"Kurt should be home soon, the bus should be getting here in the next half hour."

"Ok." His voice was quiet and Blaine couldn't help the butterflies that took over his stomach at the mention of Kurt.

"Are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich or something."

"No thank you Burt, I'll just unpack I think."

"That's fine, kid. Just ask if you need something, ok?"

"I will."

Burt looked at him a moment longer then nodded and left the room. Blaine put away the few articles of clothing he had and then sat on 'his' bed and looked around the room. Besides the furniture and wall color, nothing looked the same. The toys had mostly been replaced by magazines and sketchpads, there were a few pictures of Kurt and friends, but the one that were out took Blaine's breath away. The boy he had grown up with was absolutely beautiful. Blaine forced himself to look away, knowing thinking a boy was pretty was something people didn't like. A kid in his old school had an uncle who liked men and the other kids said mean things about him. Blaine went back to the bed and sat back down. He grabbed one of the fashion magazines on the bedside table and began to flip through it. He must've gotten lost in reading the article about Ann Hathaway, because suddenly someone was throwing themselves on top of him and squeezing him tightly in a hug.

"Blaine! Oh my god you're here!"

"Kurt! Hi, yea!" He squeezed him tightly back.

They pulled away from each other after a long moment and sat side by side staring at the other. Kurt broke the silence.

"Wow, you…"

Blaine smiled, "Yea…you too."

"It's so weird, you look the same but…different, I don't know."

"So do you."

They smiled at each other until Burt clearing his throat grabbed their attentions.

"Well, I see you guys haven't had any trouble reconnecting."

They laughed a little embarrassed, light blushes stained both of their cheeks.

"I was thinking we'd just order a pizza tonight, maybe watch a movie and catch up. What do you think?" Burt asked.

Kurt turned to Blaine, "I hope you're not the kind of guy who gets the meat lovers pizza or anything like that."

"Kurt makes us eat healthy here now. He's taken over Lizzie's place of watching everything I eat."

Blaine looked from Burt to Kurt and smiled, "We can get whatever, I haven't had pizza in a while, so any kind would be great."

Kurt looked sad momentarily at Blaine's remark, but then he smiled and clapped his hands, looking at his father, "Great! Mushrooms and Broccoli then?"

"Sure, kid."

The three men spent the evening reconnecting and making Blaine feel as welcome and as comfortable as possible.

* * *

As the weeks progressed, Burt began to notice, more and more, how in tune Kurt and Blaine were. They both seemed to hang on each other's every word, and they were pretty much always together. Blaine would watch a football or basketball game with Burt, but would still comment and discuss whatever fashion Kurt was looking at in the magazine he was reading next to him.

Burt had his suspicions about them, but it took over two months after Blaine moved in for him to find out that he was correct.

He was walking down the hall, passing the boys' room when he heard them talking. The door, usually open, was closed and so a concerned Burt stood there for a minute to make sure everything was ok.

"I'm scared." Blaine's voice stated quietly.

"Me too, I don't know what it means." Kurt's high voice rang out.

"Maybe we're wrong and just thinking about it too much."

"Yea, maybe, but none of the other boys in my class have ever said anything like it before."

"Mine either."

Burt stood there confused, unsure as to what they were talking about.

"Well," Blaine's voice sounded cautious, "Maybe we could just try? What could it hurt, right?"

"Yea, at least you know I won't tease you and you won't tease me and neither of us will tell anyone."

"I would never tease you, Kurt."

"I know, Blaine, me neither."

"Ok, so…we'll just do it?"

"Yea just…ok."

They became quiet and a million worst case scenarios ran through Burt's mind as he quickly opened the door. None of the thoughts, however, included Kurt and Blaine sitting side by side on Kurt's bed kissing.

"Oh!" Burt blurted out in a half laugh, relieved they weren't stabbing each other or one of the other terrible things he had been thinking.

At the noise, the boys quickly separated and Blaine moved away so quickly he fell off the bed and on the floor.

"Dad, we…"

"Burt, I'm sorry!"

They spoke at the same time then looked at each other's surprised faces before turning back to Burt.

He almost wanted to laugh at the sight. They wore similar expressions of surprise and horror at being caught. Both sets of eyes were wide and unblinking, staring up at him. While Kurt's face was bright red from embarrassment, Blaine's was white as a sheet in terror. He wanted to laugh, but this was definitely not the time.

"Guys, relax ok? I'm not mad, lets just sit down and talk about this."

They stared at him for a moment before Blaine picked himself up off the floor and shakily sat back down next to Kurt on his bed. Burt sat down across from them on Blaine's bed and noticed that neither would make eye contact with him. He knew he'd have to start.

"Ok so, what's going on?"

They turned to each other and Burt could tell they were having some silent conversation that Kurt apparently lost because he looked at Burt for a moment then averted his eyes back down before speaking.

"We kissed."

He smiled a little at his son's answer, "Yes well, I saw that. _Why_ did you kiss?"

Kurt's face turned even more red, "We…uh…we wanted to see."

"See what?" He asked gently

Kurt side eyed Blaine, desperately begging for his help. Blaine nodded and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again to clear his throat a little, finally speaking quietly, "If we were gay, sir."

Burt nodded his head, even though neither boy was looking at him. He wasn't all that surprised, had known about Kurt since he was three and had been suspicious about Blaine. He knew he'd have to be careful with how he proceeded.

"You both know I'm not angry, right?"

They both looked up at him.

"You're not?" Kurt asked, relief flooding his voice.

"Of course not," He looked at them both, "Of course this means we'll have to have a few more conversations that I'm going to need to look into before they can happen, but that will come later. What makes you think you might be gay?"

"Well," Blaine began, but looked quickly to Kurt who nodded that he should continue, "We both like the boys in movies and TV shows more than the girls….like _that _way."

Kurt nodded, "And all the boys in school are always talking about how pretty the girls are," he blushed, "but I think Blaine is prettier than any of the girls."

"Me too!" Blaine blurted out, then finished more quietly, "About Kurt, I mean."

They both looked at Burt with wide eyes and he knew they were hoping he carried all of the answers. Answers he knew he didn't have.

"Well, it sounds like you've given it a lot of thought." They both nodded, "So what do you think? Do you think you're gay?" He kept his face as neutral as possible.

"I'm not sure," Blaine said quietly, "Maybe?"

"Yea…maybe." Kurt sounded just as confused.

"Ok, that's ok. You don't need to know for sure right now, I think this is something you figure out as you get older." He smiled, "Just know that you can talk to me about it, ok?" He stood up and walked to the door after both nodded at him.

He turned around to find them looking at each other, "And guys?" They both looked at him, "Either way is good, alright?"

"Ok." They both said quietly and he left the room, leaving the door open. He knew this was something they had to speak about and discover together.

* * *

One thing was certain, five days after Burt found them kissing, Blaine turned thirteen and Burt suddenly had two teenagers in his home. Both were discovering their sexuality, as all teens do at that age, but he knew that it was no longer appropriate for them to be sharing a room. They were getting older and needed their own space, and though he was perfectly fine with whomever they loved, it wouldn't be responsible of him as the adult to give them a place to suddenly be alone and experiment with sex.

That is why Kurt found himself creating a room in the basement, while Blaine made their room his own. Kurt was happy to have a blank canvas to create whatever he wanted, and Blaine was just happy to not be in trouble.

Burt was not witness to any more kissing; he did however notice the boys talking to each other in hushed voices much more often. They didn't come to him very often but once in a while, and always together, they would ask him questions such as, "How did you know you were straight?" or "Why do people think it's so bad to be gay?"

They were tough questions for him to answer, but he tried to be as honest and open as he could. He would answer with things like, "It wasn't something I really ever though about, I just always found myself attracted to women." And "Because they don't understand it and people hide behind their ignorance. Don't listen to anyone who tells you you're bad…if you are gay…or not, either way."

After he'd answer they'd scurry away to talk about it together a little bit more.

The day they both officially came out, something Burt had been anticipating, they seemed to be nervous wrecks. Burt was somewhat amused that they were so anxious, but had read that the coming out process what a big deal so he didn't comment.

When Burt came home from work at the garage, they were waiting for him in the living room and asked him to sit down, that they wanted to 'tell him something.'

Standing up in front of him, Burt could see that both of their hands were shaking.

"Dad," Kurt's voice was wavering, "We, uh, Blaine and I want to tell you something."

"Ok," He nodded, looking them both in the eyes, "Shoot."

"Right," Blaine nodded and was seemingly readying himself, "Burt, Kurt and I…we're um…"

"We're gay, dad." Kurt finished for him in an exhale of breath, and Blaine nodded his head.

Burt stood up and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "Thank you for telling me, guys. I'm proud of you and you know I love you no matter what."

They both nodded but didn't comment.

"Now how about we do something special for dinner? Breadsticks sound good to you?"

"Yea, but why?" Kurt asked.

"Well, this is a big deal and I know it was hard for both of you to tell me, I think we aught to celebrate."

"Being gay?" Blaine asked confused.

"Being who you are and owning it." Burt smiled and walked past them, opening the front door, "Come on, I'm starving."

They looked at each other and smiled before heading out the door.

Things weren't easy for them at school, but they stuck together and were able to stop anything worse than name-calling from happening.

* * *

Burt was surprised when Joan called him after Blaine had been with them for only ten months. She had told him he would probably be there for about a year and a half since Rebecca had not gone straight to rehab, but had only just actually entered. He was even more surprised when he was told that Blaine's father, Peter, a man Blaine himself had only met three times had decided he wanted to be in Blaine's life once again. Joan told Burt that a home visit was going to be done and if everything checked out, Blaine would be placed into Peter's care.

Blaine took the new hard.

"I don't understand, he's a stranger! I barely know him any more than a random person walking down the street!" He was angry and hurt.

"I know, kid, believe me I don't want you to go, but Joan says there's nothing we can do here."

"Don't I at least get a say in this? In my life?" He leaned into Kurt's side when he put an arm around him.

"I'm afraid not. You're still a minor and as your birth father, legally he is allowed to say you have to go live with him."

"It's not fair!"

"I know, but Blaine I'm sure it won't be so bad, and Joan will be watching out for you."

Blaine snorted, "That's reassuring." He said sarcastically.

"Look, there's not much I can do here, but you have a cell phone, now. You have the home number, both Kurt and my cell numbers. You can call at anytime and if something happens, you call me and I'll take care of it, ok?"

"What if he refuses to pay for my phone? I don't have any money saved up for the service."

"You're under my family plan and I am not going to shut it off. I want you safe, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you, Burt. I wish you were my dad, I wish I could stay here."

Burt joined them on the couch and pulled both boys into a hug, Kurt crying too at this point, "I wish that too, son, everyday."

One month later, Blaine left the Hummel home, his safety, once again to face an even greater unknown. He had no idea what to expect from his father, but knew that even in the best case scenario he would never be as happy as he was at his real home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I can't even tell you all how much your comments, favorites, and follows have meant to me! I'm so happy you all like this story and I hope you like this chapter just as much! Let me know what you think good or bad! Glee tomorrow!**

**-Also, I changed how Carole and Burt met just for the sake of Kurt not wanted to get together with Finn in this story.**

**-I own nothing from Glee**

* * *

Blaine was with his father for almost two years. Though he never called, he frequently checked in with both Kurt and Burt through text messages.

_Blaine: I wish I were still living with you._

_Burt: Is everything ok?_

_Blaine: Yea. You're a better father though._

_Blaine: Much better._

* * *

_Kurt: Happy Birthday!_

_Blaine: Thanks. I miss you guys…I miss you._

_Kurt: We miss you too. I miss you too. Are you and your dad doing anything fun to celebrate?_

_Blaine: No, he doesn't remember it's my birthday._

_Kurt: Blaine, you have to remind him! You have to do something for your birthday!_

_Blaine: The only time I've ever celebrated my birthday was when I was living with you._

_Kurt: Seriously?!_

_Blaine: Can we talk about something else?_

_Kurt: Blaine…_

_Blaine: Please, Kurt?_

_Kurt: Ok._

Kurt kept Blaine up to date on what was happening at home. He told him about how his dad had met Carole when she brought her car into the shop. How it was a little awkward that Finn was her son, but they were making it work. He made sure that Blaine knew what was happening and felt at least a little included.

_Kurt: My dad asked Carole to marry him._

_Blaine: Wow! That's…wow._

_Kurt: I know! I'm both happy and sad about it…does that make me a horrible son?_

_Blaine: No! I feel that same way and I'm not even his son._

_Kurt: Blood doesn't make a family._

_Blaine: Thank god for that._

_Kurt: What?_

_Blaine: Nothing, now tell me about the color scheme and decorations!_

And Blaine tried to keep Kurt up to date on what was happening at his father's house. He left out some facts to keep Kurt from worrying, but he made sure to tell him some things.

_Blaine: My dad tried to enroll me in some fancy private school today._

_Kurt: What happened?_

_Blaine: They gave me an entrance exam and I did horrible. Completely failed it._

_Kurt: I'm sorry! What did your dad say?_

_Blaine: He was really angry. I told him that it's not that easy to stay caught up with the rest of the kids when I'm switching schools all the time and have a drunk as a mother who half the time can't wake up to get me to school._

_Kurt: Oh, Blaine…_

_Blaine: He didn't want to hear it. He called me lazy! It's so frustrating, Kurt. I did the best I could and nothing is ever good enough for him._

_Kurt: I'm sorry it hasn't been great for you there._

_Blaine: It's ok. Not your fault._

* * *

Blaine's return was sudden and occurred late on a Friday night. Joan called and her voice was shaky and tired.

"Hello?" Carole answered.

"Hello, may I please speak with Burt Hummel."

"Who should I say is calling?"

"Joan. Please tell him it's about Blaine and it's important."

Carole was about to ask this woman who she thought she was, calling her husband at 10:30 at night, but the name Blaine stopped her. Her husband and stepson often talked about the boy who had been coming to stay with them on and off since he was a baby. The house was littered with pictures of him almost as much as there were pictures of Kurt and Finn. Though she had never met him, she felt as though she knew Blaine through all of the stories she had heard.

Burt had been sure to tell her, before they had gotten really serious in their relationship, that if Blaine ever needed a place to stay, for a day or forever, that he would come to live with them. He told her there were no other options and that he loved her with all of his heart, but would not turn his back on this boy. Of course Carole would never ask him to do so.

She quickly found her husband watching TV in the living room and handed the phone to him after relaying the message.

"Hey Joan, it's a little late for working, isn't it?"

He listened to her speak and was out of the chair walking over to the front door and slipping on his shoes before she finished speaking.

"Of course…yes.. I'll be there soon, St. Ann's right?"

Carole looked on nervously at the mention of Lima's hospital. Burt was listening intently to Joan speak again. The creases on his forehead were deep with worry.

"Jesus…You'll stay with him until I get there?"

He nodded as she spoke.

"Thanks, see you soon."

He hung up the phone and looked to Carole, "Blaine's father beat him and then left him unconscious on his bedroom floor. Joan found him when she went for a visit this afternoon.

Carole stared at him shocked, she didn't know him but couldn't imagine a parent ever hitting their child, "That poor boy!"

"I have to go, I'll call when I know anything and when we're heading back home."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, stay here in case Finn or Kurt call or need anything."

"Should I tell Kurt?"

"No, let him stay at Mercedes' for the night as planned. He'll just worry and I don't know if Blaine can even have visitors or when he'll be discharged. It's better this way until we know more."

"Ok, drive safe," She gave him a kiss and walked him out to the car, "And don't speed there, getting in an accident won't help him at all."

"I won't, I love you." He gave her one last kiss and got into the care and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital, he ran into the emergency room and gave them Blaine's name as well as Joan's as she instructed. After a few minutes, Joan appeared from a room and they moved to an empty area of the waiting room.

"What the hell happened?"

"We don't know for sure yet. He's been back and forth for testing since we got here and the police officer hasn't been able to interview him yet. I wanted to wait for you to get here anyway."

"I thought you were watching out for him? How could this have happened?" Burt was getting angry.

"I don't know, everything had seemed fine between them. Some tension, yes, but Blaine never said anything about abuse…I don't know." She sniffled a little.

Burt felt somewhat bad, he knew Joan cared, but at the same time, Blaine…his kid was hurt and all that kept running through his mind was that it was her job to stop it.

"How did you find him?"

"I went over there and no one answered so I looked in a few of the windows. When I saw into his I knew something had happened, the room was a mess!" She was sniffling, "Everything was turned upside down, but through all the clutter I saw his hand sticking out from behind the bed. I called the police and they got us in, but god Burt," A few tears were slipping down her cheeks, "There was blood and he had so many bruises." She continued to cry a little and Burt realized she'd probably had to keep it together for Blaine since he had woken up.

"Has he said anything at all about it?"

"No, he just keeps asking for you, he's been a little out of it, though, they think he has a concussion."

"And Rebecca?" He hated that these people, his 'parents', still meant something.

Joan shook her head; "She's been in and out of his life since Peter got custody of Blaine."

"When can I go see him?"

"I just need you to sign the temporary guardianship paperwork then I can take you to see him."

Once everything was signed and in order, Joan led Blaine through the maze of curtain rooms and gurneys until they got to the back, and she pulled away one of the curtain walls of a room.

"Jesus, Blaine." Burt took a step in and walked up to the side of the bed. He put a hand on Blaine's good shoulder gently, careful of any bruises hiding under the hospital gown, "How are you feeling kid?"

Blaine looked at him in the eyes for a moment then back down, "Like how I probably look." He said in a groggy voice. His speech was a little impaired by a split lip and the fact that his left cheek was very swollen and bruised.

His face alone was covered in bruises that were dark purple and melded into each other. It was obvious that his father was right handed by the amount of bruising Blaine had on the left side of his face. His left eye was swollen shut and Burt felt a deep hatred for the man who did this to Blaine.

Blaine's right arm was splinted and being held against his body by a sling, and though he wore the hospital gown, Burt could guess that the rest of his body was not free from injury.

Joan cleared her throat, "I'll get the doctor and he can explain what's going on."

Once she walked out, Burt sat in the chair next to the bed, "What happened?"

Blaine closed his good eye and sighed, then stared up at the ceiling, "He got angry."

"He's never going to touch you again. I don't care what I have to do; you'll never live with him again. They better throw his ass in jail and lose the key, he'll be safer there." Burt's face was turning redder as he spoke.

Blaine placed his hand gently over where Burt's rested on the bed, "Thanks for coming."

He rolled his eyes a little, "I told you I would always be here for you, kid. I haven't told Kurt yet, he wasn't at home, but he's going to go into full out nursing mode when he sees you. You won't be lifting a finger for weeks!"

They both laughed a little but stopped when Blaine's laughter turned into painful coughs. Burt gave him a sip of water and then looked at him seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at him confused, "It happened and the next thing I know I'm here…how would I have told you?"

"You know what I mean. There's no way that bastard never hit you before," Blaine ducked his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine answered so quietly, Burt barely heard, "I didn't want to bother you. With the wedding and moving, I just didn't want to give you something else to stress about."

Burt's eyes softened and he squeezed Blaine's hand, "Kid," He waited until Blaine looked at him, "None of that matters when it comes to your safety. The rest is just extra. I could've helped you, I would never choose a wedding or anything else over helping you and making sure you're ok."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry."

Burt squeezed his hand again, "You don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through this for so long."

Blaine shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment Joan and the doctor walked into the cubicle.

"Mr. Anderson, how are you feeling?"

"Ok." Blaine answered quietly.

The doctor looked over to where Burt was sitting and extended his hand, "Hello, I'm Dr. Pearson, I've been overseeing Blaine's care since he was brought in."

Burt stood up and shook his hand, "Burt Hummel, how is he doing?"

"Well, as you can see his arm is slinged up. The x-rays show a clean break, so it won't need surgery, but he will need to wear a cast for the next 6-8 weeks. The MRI came back clean, which is great, but he does have a concussion that will need to be monitored over the next few days, so no driving for the next week. Any signs of nausea, headaches, dizziness, anything that doesn't feel right, come back in immediately."

"How about the cuts and bruises?" Burt looked down to see Blaine staring at his hands, not engaged in the conversation at all.

"Well, I will prescribe some pain medication for the arm, his head, and his ribs which are bruised but thankfully not broken. He doesn't need any stitches but just keep the cuts clean and dry and they should heal up quickly. His eye looks ok, there doesn't seem to be any injury there, so when the swelling goes down it shouldn't give him any problems. Of course, if there is blurriness or any vision problems, I would get it checked out with his ophthalmologist."

"Great. Thanks, doc."

"No problem. Someone should be in soon to put the cast on and then you can take him home. Feel better Blaine." He watched Blaine nod his head then smiled one last time and walked out.

Joan was the first one to speak, "Blaine?" She waited until he looked at her, "I know it's hard, but there is an officer here who needs to get your statement about what happened. Do you think you could do that now?"

Blaine looked down again, "Sure."

She nodded and walked out of the room. Burt looked at him, "Do you want me to stay or go during?"

"Please stay." He put his hand out a little towards him but then began to pull it back.

Burt quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed a little as he sat back down, "Of course I will."

When the officer came into the room, she identified herself as officer Shelley and had Blaine recount what had happened.

He kept his eyes downcast the entire time, but his hand stayed firm in Burt's grip.

"Nothing was really happening before," He began, his voice quiet, "I was sitting on my bed and just looking at some pictures."

"Of what?" She cut in.

"Um…of the Hummel family."

"Who?"

He looked at Burt, "Burt and his family have been my foster family one and off since I was born," She nodded her head for him to continue, "Anyway, I was just looking at pictures and he came barreling through the door…" Blaine's eyes glazed over as he got lost in his memory.

"_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CLEAN YOUR SHIT UP?" His father stared at him expectantly._

_Blaine just stared at him trying to remember what he had left out. His father was like this sometimes, he'd get angry and blame Blaine for something he didn't do so that he could have a reason to push him around a bit._

"_WELL?"_

"_I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what I left messy."_

"_ARE YOU STUPID? THAT DRUNKEN WHORE MUST'VE DROPPED YOU ON YOUR HEAD A FEW TOO MANY TIMES."_

"_I…I'm sorry. What can I do?"_

"_YOU CAN CLEAN UP THE DAMN MESS YOU LEFT IN THE KITCHEN!"_

_Blaine knew he didn't leave the kitchen dirty, he hadn't even been in there the whole day, between school and trying to stay away from his father, he barely left his room. Even so, he knew he had no choice but to go out there and face whatever his father had planned. He began putting the photos under his pillow where he kept them as he stood up, but suddenly he was knocked out of the way and his father had them._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"_

"_That's...um that's."_

"_I ASKED WHO THIS WAS BLAINE. ARE YOU TOO DUMB TO ANSWER ME?"_

"_No. I…that's the family who always took me in when mom couldn't take care of me. That's—"_

_He was cut off by a slap to the face. A slap that felt closer to an open handed punch. Blaine held his cheek and stared at his father with wide eyes._

"_YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH! I TAKE YOU IN AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU KEEP PICTURES OF STRANGERS UNDER YOUR PILLOW LIKE THESE PEOPLE MATTER? LIKE THEY EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU."_

_Tears formed in Blaine's eyes, he knew the Hummel's cared about him but his father's words still hurt._

_Peter looked down at the pictures again and laughed, "LOOK AT THIS FRUIT! HE'S AS QUEER AS A THREE DOLLAR BILL!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Blaine looked just as surprised as his father did at his sudden outburst. He had never raised his voice to his father in the two years that he had lived with him, but something about him talking about Kurt…his Kurt…he just couldn't take, "I mean…say what you want about me, but…but leave him…" His father raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Them…kept them out of it."_

_When Peter spoke he was no longer yelling and stony calmness of his voice put Blaine even more on edge, "This your boyfriend, Blaine? You a queer too?"_

_His eyes opened even wider, "No! I…no." He knew his father would latch on to it. It didn't matter what he said, it wouldn't have mattered even if he weren't gay._

"_Come over here, Blaine." He pointed to the spot in front of him._

_Blaine paused for a moment but then moved forward in front of his father, knowing he had no choice._

"_Listen to me now, no son of mine is going to be a gay, do you hear me?" He began ripping the pictures, one by one as he continued speaking. Tears began to fall down Blaine's face, "I would rather you be dead."_

_Blaine's eyes snapped up and the expression, the pure hatred, in his father's eyes gave all the evidence that he needed, he knew his father meant every word._

"_You disgust me." _

_Those were the last three words Blaine heard from his father. With the first punch, he fell backwards and landed on his arm where he heard a crack and felt a burning pain run through it. He cried out, but his father pulled him to his feet and just as quickly shoved him back. When he fell this time, his head cracked against the nightstand by his bed and his world went black._

"I woke up a few times before I got here. I think he was gone already, I didn't hear anything in the house. Everything was spinning and I just felt so nauseas, it was easier to just fall asleep. I don't know how many times I actually did wake up, but the last time I was here."

The officer nodded, "They found your father at one of the local bars this evening and arrested him. I think with your statement we'll have enough to convict, but I'll be in touch if I need any more information."

They said their goodbyes after she handed Burt her card.

The three sat quietly in the room, unsure of where to go with the conversation after Blaine had recounted his ordeal. Luckily, not long after the officer left, the nurse came in to put the cast on Blaine's arm.

After he had decided on a light blue cast, it was set and Blaine and Burt said goodbye to Joan and headed home. Blaine finally felt like he could breathe for the first time in two years.

Through all of the chaos, Blaine had forgotten that Kurt and Burt had moved after the wedding. He forgot that he would have to meet Carole and the she and Finn would now be a permanent fixture in his life.

Luckily, by the time they got home it was well after 3am and though Carole did say hello and offer him a drink and something to eat, he found himself in his new room which was located next to Finn's and across from Kurt's. It felt strange being in the new home and room, but at the same time, he could see all of the touches that Kurt had put into the room to make it look like Blaine's. He loved that he came to this home with a family that wasn't technically his but he felt like he belonged here more than anywhere in the world.

Blaine steered clear of the mirrors and quickly got changed and laid in bed, falling asleep quickly, finally feeling safe for the first time in years.

True to Burt's prediction, as soon as Kurt laid eyes on Blaine, he pampered the boy. Blaine found that though he often felt lazy and useless, he enjoyed Kurt's constant presence and doting. Finn was friendly to Blaine and because they had met in school last time Blaine had stayed with the family, they picked up conversation like old friends. Carole was sweet to Blaine and it was obvious that she loved him like a son from the moment she laid eyes on him.

After a week off from school to heal, he returned with Kurt and Finn to McKinley and quickly found his place with the kids once again.

As the cuts, bruises, and broken bones healed, so did Blaine's psyche. He went from a sad and lonely kid back to being the happy and charismatic boy that he always seemed to be around the Hummel's and especially Kurt. The boys were still attached to the hip, even more so than before Blaine had left, but there still did not seem to be a romantic attachment as of yet which Burt was happy about for the time being. With teenage love came teenage drama and he wasn't quite ready for World War III if their relationship didn't work out.

Five months before Blaine's sixteenth birthday, Rebecca reappeared.

Three months before his birthday, she entered a rehab and he once again started visiting with her.

One month before his birthday, this time actually seemed different to Blaine, Rebecca appeared serious about her recovery.

One week before his birthday and his mother made the choice to stay an extra two weeks.

Sixteen came and went with a small party the family threw and a few of the boys' friends attended. It was exactly what he wanted.

One week after Blaine turned sixteen, Rebecca exited rehab and she began living in a half way house and got a job.

One month after his birthday, she moved out into an apartment in Lima near the Hummel's home.

Three months after his birthday and Blaine began spending every other weekend at his mother's. She would come to dinner at the Hummel's and he and Kurt would go to dinner at her house.

Five months after Blaine turned sixteen, he, Joan, and Rebecca decided that she was ready to have him come live with her again.

He was terrified to leave the safety of him home. He was terrified that his mother would relapse again. He was terrified to give her another chance to break his heart.

More than anything, though, he wanted his mom to be there. He wanted to know she loved him because he still loved her more than anything. He wanted this to be the change.

Six months after Blaine's birthday he went to live with Rebecca. One week later he was back with the Hummel's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Only one more after this! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It was the most difficult one for me to write and I've been going back and trying to figure out if things needed to be changed! I would LOVE if you guys could review and let me know what you think! Thank you again for all the support you've given me!**

**-I do not own anything from Glee!**

* * *

Blaine practically skipped into the apartment he and his mom lived in, excited to tell her the news. If someone thought things could be more perfect, they were crazy.

"Mom, I'm home!" He called, excited that he could once again.

The six days since he'd been home were everything he thought he'd never have with his mother again. She cooked, kept the house clean, went to work. He'd never seen her functioning like an adult, never mind a mother, and on top of it all, they actually talked. Every night they made sure to have dinner together and used that time to talk about their days. She allowed Blaine to tell her about the Hummel's, even gave him advice on Kurt, who he finally admitted he had feelings for.

The days prior to him moving home they had a conversation about the past. Blaine told her if he ever saw alcohol in the house or if she ever drank it, he was leaving and not coming back. He told her he was done with giving her chances but that he loved her and hoped this was real. Blaine and Rebecca had both cried, but she told him she understood and that she wanted nothing more than to have him home and would work everyday to keep her addiction at bay.

Blaine smiled knowing that she loved him and the hope in his heart grew.

He looked around the apartment as he took his jacket and shoes off. There was silence.

"Mom?" He called out again.

He jumped a little when his phone vibrated in his pocket, but a text from Kurt made his heart flutter.

_Kurt: I miss you already!_

Blaine smiled. He had finally taken his mom's advice today and told Kurt how he felt. After some time kissing in Kurt's car, he had to return home, but the promise of seeing his _boyfriend_ at school tomorrow made it a little easier.

He tapped out a quick response and began looking around the apartment. It seemed that nothing had been touched. Usually when he got home from school and glee, his mom was starting dinner and he would help her finish. There was usually music filling up the apartment. Today, the kitchen was empty and as clean as it had been when he left this morning, there was complete silence.

He walked down the hall. She wasn't in the shower, but her bedroom door was closed.

Blaine knocked, "Mom? I'm home from school."

He listened but heard nothing.

Blaine quickly opened the door and his heart dropped. An image he had seen so many times before in his life laid before him. In the bed, his mother was passed out. He took a step into the room and anger began to seep into his skin. Even more, though, was disappointment.

"Are you kidding me?" He mumbled.

Blaine took hold of the door; ready to slam it to try and jar her awake, when he noticed it.

In the past, every time he had found her like this, from the time he was five or six up until last time when he was still living with his father, there was one variable that was always the same: empty bottles of alcohol around her. It was always as though she literally drank until she passed out.

He looked around her. There was nothing, no alcohol bottles, not even a glass.

"Mom?" He asked nervously, walking up to her.

Blaine touched her arm and the phone in his hand dropped to the floor; her skin was cold. He shook her a little, but she did not wake. It was then that he noticed it. Her chest was not rising and falling. She was not breathing.

* * *

The phone began ringing as Kurt was adding the pasta to the boiling water. He turned down the fire before grabbing it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt, it's Joan. Can I please speak to your father or Carole?" She was speaking urgently.

"Hi Joan, they're actually not home yet. Have you tried their cell phones?"

"Yes, I haven't been able to reach either of them. Please tell them to call me as soon as possible when you speak to them, ok?"

Kurt's heart started to race, "What happened?"

"Kurt, you know I can't tell you. Just have someone call me back."

"Please! Please Joan, just tell me he's ok?"

She sighed, "He's…he's not hurt, ok sweetie? Have your dad call me soon."

"Ok." He nodded and hung up without a goodbye.

Kurt immediately tried his dad's cell, knowing Carole kept hers off while she was at work. When it went to voicemail, he called the garage number, but so late in the day the guys usually worked in the back and ignored the phone.

When he was unable to reach him, Kurt turned off the fire on the stove and quickly grabbed his keys, desperate to get to the garage and his father.

* * *

Blaine's mom was dead. Years of drinking had left her susceptible to a hemorrhagic stroke. The blood vessels in her brain had weakened, and an aneurism had formed and ruptured. There was nothing that could be done to save her. When Blaine found her, it was already too late.

Kurt and Burt had stayed with him at the hospital until the news was delivered. They went with him to say goodbye one final time before an autopsy would be completed to verify that the cause of death was in fact the stroke. Blaine was quiet and barely spoke the entire time they waited. It was almost eleven at night when the three of them got home.

Burt watched as Kurt led Blaine upstairs, his arm around the others boy's waist, leading him. He followed behind and said nothing as both boys disappeared into Kurt's room.

Kurt led a silent Blaine to his bed and left him sitting on the edge. He walked out of the room and into Blaine's, grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants from his room. When he returned, Blaine was sitting in the same place, still staring down at his hands. Kurt did not miss the fact that Blaine had yet to cry or show any real emotion. He knew his boyfriend was in shock, and would be there when the news finally did hit him.

He helped Blaine out of his sweater and jeans and into the pajamas, and then helped him move to lying in the bed. Blaine immediately turned to his side, but his eyes remained open and staring at nothing. Kurt went about getting changed and doing his nighttime skin routine. When he was finished, he shut off the lights and got into bed.

He was surprised when, almost immediately, Blaine moved towards him and rested his head on his chest and laid his arm across his waist. Kurt rubbed his hand softly up and down Blaine's back. Neither spoke and soon Kurt felt Blaine grow heavy on him, and his breathing evened out. He fell asleep quickly after.

Kurt was roused first with a feeling of being shaken. As he slowly came back into wakefulness, he felt the dampness of his t-shirt on his chest and heard sniffling. Before he was even fully awake, only noticing that the room was still mostly dark, his arms automatically tightened around Blaine.

"Sorry." Blaine said sadly, his voice wavering.

"You don't need to be sorry." Kurt said with a sleep heavy voice, "Are you ok?"

Blaine sniffled again, "I don't think so."

Kurt's hand moved to Blaine's head, still on his chest, and he ran his hand through his hair soothingly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't…I don't know what to say." He sounded miserable.

"Just, how are you feeling, start there."

"I'm angry, and I feel so guilty because I'm so, so angry with her."

"What's making you angry?" He asked.

"Because she…she did this. She left me again, and it's her fault. They said her drinking caused this, and she made me believe that she was finally here. That she was going to be my mom again and things were going to be ok. I believed it and now…and now she's gone," His voice wavered, "And I just…she's dead and I'm blaming her. What kind of person does that make me?" His voice was thick and Kurt could tell, even without seeing, that tears were falling from his eyes.

"Being angry with her doesn't make you a bad person, Blaine. You're allowed to feel what you feel."

"I'm just…It's not fair! I already lost a mom once. It's not fair that this happened."

Kurt didn't have to ask what he meant; he knew Blaine had always thought of his mom as his own, that she had been the mother Blaine had never had.

"You're right, it's not." He continued running his hand through his hair. Allowing Blaine the time to think.

"Do you think it makes me a horrible person because I was more upset when your mom died?" He paused but spoke before Kurt could answer, "It's just…with my mom, I'm upset and angry, but it's almost like I never really had her until last week. I've always felt like I was waiting for her to disappear again. I think it hurts so much because I had wanted, so badly, for her to pick me over the alcohol, you know? And she finally did, but the alcohol still took her away from me. It's like I was never meant to be hers…your mom always made me feel like I was one of you. I was never an outsider, she always made me feel like she loved me as much as you and Burt."

"She did love you just as much." Kurt said quietly, placing a kiss on the top of his head, "And of course it doesn't make you a bad person. And it's not that you didn't love her or that you aren't sad."

Blaine was quiet for a while and Kurt was fighting sleep. About twenty minutes passed before Blaine spoke once more.

"Thank you." He whispered and hugged Kurt tightly for a moment.

Kurt hugged him back and waited until Blaine fell asleep once again. His heart was heavy for his boyfriend. For all of the pain and loss he had experienced in his short life. He kissed his head once again and then allowed himself to follow Blaine into sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks had the entire family trying to comfort Blaine. He seemed to be walking around in a fog, though still functioning. They had received Rebecca's ashes a few days after she had died, but Blaine had not been ready to spread them. It took three weeks for him to decide that he was ready, and so Burt, Carole, Kurt, Finn, and Blaine headed out to a campground on the Scioto River. Blaine had told them of a memory he had, one of the few happy ones, where his mother had taken him to the campground and they had spent a weekend there. She had been drinking and it hadn't been perfect, but she had shown him how to fish and they spent a few hours swimming in the lake. It was one of the happiest memories he had with his mother and knew it was the perfect place to spread her ashes.

After they parked and got out of the car, Kurt took Blaine's hand (the one not holding the jar of ashes) and squeezed it. Blaine squeezed back and gave a small smile to him and then led the family to a quiet spot by the water under a large tree that hung over the lake. They stood in a half circle with Blaine in the middle and waited quietly.

"I, uh…" Blaine began to speak quietly, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." He was staring down at the jar.

"There's no script here, kid, you can do what feels right. If you want to say something, then you can say it, if you want to just spread her ashes, that's ok too." Burt said kindly, placing a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

No one in the group spoke, allowing Blaine the time to figure this out; not knowing what to say anyway. After a little time, he finally cleared his throat.

"Mom, I umm…I hope you're happy now. I hope you found peace and that you are in a place free from your demons." His voice caught a little, a few tears fell from his eyes, but he continued after Kurt squeezed his hand for support and Burt kept his hand on his shoulder. "I want you to know that I love you and that I forgive you. I wish things could have turned out differently and that…that I could've lived with you like we had planned and been a family finally. I wish that could have happened more than anything. I think maybe that's what I'm most sad about in all of this. Even though I was trying to be smart, I knew in my heart that you had finally changed. That you were there and sober and happy. That you were finally my mom."

He lifted the both his and Kurt's entwined hands and wiped his eyes with his forearm. When their hands were back down, Kurt placed his other hand on top of Blaine's, enclosing it between the two. Carole and Finn were there for support but knew that this was something more for the three of them. That they were both part of this family, but this moment was shared and understood in a different and deeper way by the three men huddled together.

"I'm going to miss you so much, even though…even though I was mad at you so much of the time growing up, I always loved you and I always wanted you in my life... Goodbye mom." He said sadly and opened the lid to the jar.

The family helped him spread the ashes of his mother and with the final breeze, Blaine felt a weight lifted off of him. Though his mother was gone, so was the anger, the disappointment, and the hurt that came along with always waiting for her to come back into his life only to leave again.

The drive back was quiet and somewhere along the way Blaine fell asleep, his hand secured in Kurt's and his head on his shoulder. He slept more peacefully then he had in a long time.

* * *

Burt waited. He knew the next step, what he wanted to have happen. Though he was eager to have the conversations needed, he wanted to wait until the timing felt right. Three months after Rebecca's death, Burt finally decided it was time.

He was sitting in bed, waiting for Carole to come into the room so that they could go to sleep. She walked in and smiled at him.

"I think it's time." He said as she sat down next to him.

Carole leaned over and kissed him, "I think you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys! Sorry this is up a day late, my internet has been spotty the last two days so please blame Time Warner Cable on this one! Anyway! This is it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the end of this ****story! I have loved writing it and I appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and follows I have gotten! Please let me know what you thought of the ending!**

**Also, what did everyone think of Glee tonight? I was a little disappointed, but can I just say that I am OBSESSED with the idea of Blam joining the NY cast! Fingers crossed!**

**-I don't own anything from glee.**

* * *

Burt's first step was talking to Joan. He wanted to make sure it was even a possibility; that no relatives would pop up, that Peter would not be able to get his parental rights back, and that the state would allow it.

Once he got the (enthusiastic) YES! from Joan, Burt knew that his next conversation would have to be with Blaine. He had thought, briefly, about he and Carole telling Kurt and Finn first and then making a big production of asking Blaine, however Carole had set him straight.

"_I don't understand! He's going to be thrilled, I just know it!" Burt said exasperated._

_Carole smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his, "I'm sure he will be, honey, but that doesn't mean you should ask him in a high pressure situation where there are four people expecting him to say yes."_

"_You don't think he'll say yes?" He looked concerned._

"_I'm sure he will, but it's still a big deal. He might have questions, he might need time to think about the implications of saying yes."_

"_What implications?"_

"_Burt, if we adopt Blaine, that means he no longer has anyone trying to get him back. The realization that he can even __**be**__ adopted is something that I'm sure he knows in theory, but to actually have it be out there…it's something that might hit him hard."_

_Burt thought for a minute and then turned his hand around and squeezed Carole's, "You're right, I hadn't even thought about that. It's something that I've wanted for a long time, for him to be here, safe and where he belongs, that I didn't even think about what it would really mean for him. Ok…how about you take Kurt and Finn out tomorrow for a few hours and I can talk to Blaine?"_

_She smiled and then leaned over and kissed him, "That's a great idea. We can still celebrate when he says yes."_

"_If he says yes."_

_She squeezed his hand, "When."_

* * *

After Carole, Finn, and Kurt left the house early to get some things to redecorate Blaine's room, (when Carole made the suggestion to Kurt, he jumped right on the bandwagon and even wanted it to be a surprise for his boyfriend. Finn was going for heavy lifting) Burt sat in the living room and watched the morning news, waiting for Blaine to wake up.

About twenty minutes or so after Burt had sat down, Blaine came stumbling into the room and plopped down on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, it was obvious that he had literally woken up and just walked right down stairs. His hair was sticking up at different angles, the right side of his face had marks left from the pillow, and his pajamas were crinkled.

Burt laughed a little, "Morning, kid."

Blaine opened his eyes to slits, apparently as far as they would go, "Morning," His voice was raspy with sleep, he looked around a bit, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Carole took Kurt and Finn out for some shopping, you weren't awake yet so they said they'd let you sleep."

He was relieved when Blaine just nodded and closed his eyes again.

After that, they sat in silence, watching the TV together until the news turned into Saturday morning cartoons.

"The Ohio game starts at 12, the coverage should be beginning in about a half hour." Burt said, looking at his watch.

Blaine, who was much more awake, nodded and finished eating the toast he had made for himself.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower then I'll come watch with you."

Burt nodded and when Blaine left the room he grew nervous. He knew that he had to talk about the possibility of adoption soon, before Carole and the boys got home, or he would lose his chance. Now that Kurt and Blaine were dating, he rarely caught a moment with just Blaine.

Burt contemplated what he would say and how he would say it, and before long Blaine was back.

"You look deep in thought."

Burt startled at Blaine's presence. He was now in jeans and a sweater, his hair still damp and beginning to curl on his head.

"Yea I, uh…I wanted to talk to you about something, actually."

Blaine eyed him, "Ok." He walked over to the couch he had been on before and sat down, his back straight, "What's up?"

"Look, Blaine, I spoke to Carole already about this and I want…well we want…um, we…" His words were getting jumbled in his head now that Blaine was looking at him so expectantly, anxiety clear in his hazel eyes.

"Just tell me." His voice came out a little bit louder than a whisper.

"We want you to officially live with us…we want to adopt you."

Blaine released a long breath he had been holding; he closed his eyes and put his head down in his hands, his elbows resting on knees.

"Kid? Are you alright?" The nerves in his voice were evident.

"Yea," Blaine's voice was muffled, "Just gimme a moment."

"Ok." Burt nodded and sat back a little.

He took a few more breaths and then looked back up, his eyes a little red.

"Burt, I—"

"You can say no!" He blurted out and Blaine's mouth snapped shut, surprised, "It's just…I don't want you to feel pressured to say yes. That's why Carole took Kurt and Finn out, so I could ask you alone. If you need time to think…that's fine too, ok?"

The corners of Blaine's mouth turned up a little and he shook his head, "I'm not saying no, you just surprised me…I thought, uh..I thought you were sending me away, actually."

It was Burt's turn to look completely lost, "What? Why would we send you away?"

He laughed a little, "I don't know! You just looked so serious and nervous, and…it's just the first thing that popped into my head."

"Sorry to say, kid, but you're not getting rid of us that easily."

"Good." He nodded then looked away, biting his lip for a moment before looking back, uncertainty in his eyes, "I just…" He cut himself off, "Nevermind."

Burt shook his head, "Common, tell me, Blaine. I want you to be comfortable with this and you can be open with me about what you're thinking."

"I want you and Carole to adopt me more than anything, it's pretty much all I've wanted since I can remember coming to live with you. I…" He paused for a moment, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, or make you think that I don't want to be here any less, but I…I want… Can I keep my last name? It's not that I don't want to take your last name, or that I am ungrateful, or that, like-"

Burt laughed, holding his hand up to stop Blaine's rambling, "Jeeze, kid, you sure know how to keep a guy on the edge of his seat!" Blaine dropped his head a little, a pink blush spreading on his cheeks, "Of course you can keep your last name. Finn is still a Hudson, isn't he?"

Blaine smiled, "Yea…I guess I didn't think of that. Ok, yes, when can we do this?" The light in Blaine's eyes, the one that had been dimmed since his mother's death, seemed to light back up.

"Well, Carole and I already spoke to Joan, and she said she could get us the paperwork by Monday if you agreed. Once we submit everything, we just wait to be assigned a date at family court and then…well then you're ours!"

Blaine's smile grew large and Burt could do nothing but smile back at him. They were quickly drawn to the television as the Buckeyes ran onto the field, but Burt could see, out of the corner of his eyes, Blaine glancing at him and smiling every so often. His heart felt lighter knowing that he would be able to take care of this boy for good.

It was during the second quarter that Carole and the boys got home and Kurt demanded that Blaine keep his eyes closed as they brought some stuff up to Finn's room, it would have been brought to Kurt's, but Blaine was in there far too much.

Blaine obediently kept his eyes closed until Kurt plopped down next to him and told him he could open them.

Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled away from a kiss, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt turned with mock puzzlement.

"Surprises from my boyfriend, being adopted, it's a big day for Blaine Anderson." He smiled a little.

"Like I said, I have—" He cut himself off and looked at Blaine, then Burt, then back to Blaine, "Being adopted?"

Blaine took his hand, still smiling, "Yea…it turns out there's this really awesome family that wants to adopt me."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, but he quickly recovered and plastered a fake smile on his face, though his hand fell limp in Blaine's, "Wow! Blaine that's…" He smiled a little harder, it looking more like a grimace, "That's wonderful!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Blaine, you're going to give him a heart attack, just tell him already." Burt sounded exasperated, but his smile gave away how happy he was.

Kurt looked at his father in confusion, then snapped his head back to Blaine, "You mean?"

Blaine just nodded, his smiled growing as Kurt came to the realization.

A real smile, one that gave way to his dimples, found its way onto Kurt's face as he threw himself at Blaine, hugging him tightly, "I'm so happy!"

"Me too!" Blaine said into his ear.

They stayed hugging for a few moments, until Kurt pulled back suddenly, "We have to pick out your outfit for when it becomes official!" He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him from the couch and up the stairs, leaving an amused Burt and Carole, and a confused Finn in the living room.

* * *

Everything seemed to take longer than any of them had expected it to. Filing the paperwork, getting the correct signatures, setting a court hearing, it all had it's own timelines and processes. The family waited, as patiently as possible, but thirteen days after Blaine's sixteenth birthday, the three Hummel's, one Hudson, and one Anderson found themselves standing in front of Judge Rhinestein.

"It appears that all of the paperwork is in order."

"Yes, your Honor." Joan spoke.

"And the minor, is he here?" She looked at the boy who walked up to the podium, looking scared out of his mind, "Don't look so nervous, Blaine, this is a great day!" She smiled a little, happy for these cases that she wished she had more of.

"You've given this serious thought?" She asked, turning serious for the moment.

"Yes, your Honor." He nodded quickly.

"And you understand that if you are adopted by the Hummel's, that they are legally responsible for you, and that you would no longer receive services through child welfare?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"And you've come to this conclusion on your own, with no coercion to make this decision?"

"Yes, your Honor."

She nodded and smiled once more, "You may step back. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

They stepped forward, looking equally as anxious as Blaine.

"You have both given this decision serious thought, taking into account the seriousness of the commitment that you are both undertaking in adopting this minor, I presume?"

"Yes, your Honor." They both answered.

She nodded, "Are there any final questions or concerns I should be aware of?"

They all shook their heads no and she nodded, looking down at the paper.

She handed the bailiff a piece of paper that he brought to the podium and Joan instructed Carole and Burt where to sign. The butterflies in Blaine's stomach began to pick up speed when he realized it was his new birth certificate. His hand squeezed Kurt's tightly.

When both had signed, the birth certificate was returned to the judge. Everyone in the room seemed to have huge, bright smiles. Judge Rhinestein grabbed a pen and quickly signed her name and looked up smiling.

"Well…It's now official!" She stood up with the birth certificate and quickly made her way to the family, holding the paper out to Blaine, "Blaine Devon Anderson, you are now the legally adopted son of Burt and Carole Hummel! Congratulations to you all!"

Blaine took the paper and stared down at it. In the space of father was Burt Hummel and in the space of mother was Carole Hummel. His vision grew blurry and his chin was quivering as he looked up to the judge.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He laughed and sobbed at the same time and was quickly pulling into the center of a family hug.

Happy tears fell for everyone in the family, and Joan also found herself needing a tissue, happy her client finally found a forever family. After the tears dried up, and Kurt made sure that everyone's faces were less blotchy, they took what felt like thousands of pictures.

Blaine and the judge, Blaine and Joan, Blaine and the bailiff, Blaine and his new parents, Blaine and his new brothers, Blaine and his boyfriend (who was now technically his brother but they were really not going to ever label it as that ever again after today), and Blaine and his new family.

After the photos were taken and handshakes given, the family walked out of the courthouse.

"So where to? We need to celebrate!" Burt smiled, clapping his hand on Blaine's back as they walked.

"Anywhere you want to go, Blaine." Carole smiled at him.

Blaine looked around at them, squeezed Kurt's hand in his, and just smiled, "Home…let's go home."

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
